Visiting You
by prettyxinxpoison
Summary: Chelsea is thinking about her true love, remembering events in their lives and eventually leading up to their lives today. Oneshot, Chealsea and Vaughn


**

* * *

**

Visiting You

Each step is heavier and heavier. The hot, summer sun is beating down upon me, but I push forward. For you. Sweat is trickling down my body, but it's unmatched to the impact of the cold tears dripping off of my cheeks, and onto my dirty yellow shirt. I met you in this shirt. Remember?

* * *

_Knock. Knock. I roll out of bed. Who could be at my door this early? I sigh, trying to wipe the sleep from my eyes. I yell, "Wait a minute! I'll be right there!" I take a minute to stretch, and then throw on some shorts and a plain yellow t-shirt. I open the door. "Hello?"_

_You stood there. I remember being taken aback by your handsome features. I was new to the island, and you introduced yourself to me. I'd never forget your name. Your large cowboy hat was hiding your soft white hair, and shadowing your beautiful purple eyes. You seemed very serious in your work, and very motivated. I knew there was a soft spot inside your hard exterior. I invited you in; you declined. I visited you whenever I could at Mirabelle's place. It was easy; as I'm so close to Julia. _

* * *

Even my animals have been different lately. They aren't as lively, as spirited. My prize-winning heifer, Belle, doesn't want to go outside anymore. Her coat isn't shiny anymore, and she's lost the light in her eyes. You were so great with animals. I think your talents with animals were to make up for your minimal social skills, but because of your animals I knew you had a large heart.

* * *

_"Mirabelle, I'd love to get a cow, but I'm not sure how to take care of one. I want it to be big and strong, but most importantly, healthy and happy. Can you help me?" I asked the owner of the animal store. _

_She shook her head, smiling sadly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I just don't have the time. All I do is sell the animals. It's a shame Julia isn't here today, but she's preparing for her first date with Elliot." I smiled. _

_"It's fine, thanks. I'll figure it out." Then Mirabelle pointed to you. She said to ask you. I'll be honest, you were quite intimidating. I took her advice though, and bought a calf. I called her Belle. I went over to you, and asked for your help._

_You pulled your hat over your face. You mumbled, and eventually agreed to my request. I couldn't have been happier, and you taught me so much. I saw the love that you had for Belle, a calf whom you barely knew. _

* * *

I gained so much respect for you that day. I wonder if I ever told you that I fell in love with you that day. Belle is my constant reminder of your love. I remember when you visited in Winter, how excited I was that Belle was a big cow and giving good milk.

* * *

_I ran into Mirabelle's animal farm, excited to share my thanks. I'd been waiting since Friday, when Belle first started giving milk, all the way until Wednesday when I knew you'd be here. I'd taken her milk and heated it, knowing you loved it. Especially in the harsh winters we face on the island. I gave it to you. You were taken aback. _

_"Th…Thanks!" You stuttered shyly._

_"It's no problem." I beamed at you, hoping you'd like it. "Drink it!" I begged, anxiously._

_Slowly, you put your lips to the mug and take a sip. The corners of your mouth turned upward and you nodded. "It's good." You then take another drink, and another. Your smile broadens._Since that day, I'd brought you hot milk every day that you were visiting the island, even in Summer. You never complained, and it always brought a smile to your face. Oh, how I loved your smile. It was contagious, too. I wonder if you knew how happy you made me. Probably not, you were always really into your occupation. Conversation was tough with you, mostly because of your never ending focus for your job.

* * *

Even by the second year of being on the island, and you being a regular, we had never had a full, legitimate conversation. I was scared of what you would think of me, and you were always preoccupied. That's why I was so surprised to see you at the beach.

* * *

_I breathed in deeply, enjoying the cool salt water as it rushed between my toes. I was sitting on the shore at the beach, relaxing after a particularly tough day. Spring was nearly over, and the temperatures were already rising. My plants were watered, my (now pregnant) Belle fed, and my two chickens cared for. It was a late Wednesday afternoon, and I hadn't a care in the world, alone on the beach. Until I heard footsteps. _

_I turned around, snapping out of my trance. You were there. I said hi, you simply nodded. I got up and walked over to you, and said the first thing I could think of. "Don't you get hot, wearing long sleeve black shirts and black pants, along with a hat and boots and other stuff? I mean, it's almost summer…" _

_You looked surprised that I had said anything to you. "Umm…" You begin, "Yeah. But I have to dress this way. For work. You wouldn't… understand." I thought it was strange, but didn't argue. I probably wouldn't understand. _

_"Oh," I reply, and then smiling, "would you like to sit on the shore with me?" I felt my heart drop, afraid you would say no, especially with the way you were nervously looking around._

_"I guess I have time." You grunt, and follow me to where the tide is splashing the sand. I take a seat, and you slowly stretch out next to me. I blush, very aware of your presence so close to mine, less than a foot away. "How's your farm? How's Belle?" _

_I smile, glad to know that you even remember the cow that you helped me with. "The farm is going well, it's tough though. And Belle is great, we've gotten so close. Right now she's very much pregnant, and in a couple of weeks we'll have a new calf." _

_I remember how wide your smile was. "I love new animals," You said, and I could tell you meant it. "I hope to be there for the birthing." Honestly, I did too. I really knew nothing about that sort of stuff. Thankfully, the new calf was due on a Thursday and I knew I could count on you to be in town. You were never late; you were so prompt about visiting. _

* * *

Thank goodness you were there, too. I had been right, Belle gave birth a couple of Thursdays later. She gave birth to a beautiful calf who I let you name. You liked the name Melody, and so did I. She's missing you too, you know. I almost have to force her to eat now. She whimpers, and she knows you haven't visited her in a long time.

* * *

_Mirabelle's shop wasn't even open yet and I was sprinting down to the beach to wait for you to get off the boat. You did, and I started calling your name. "It's time! She's about to! New calf!" I can't form complete sentences in moments like this. _

_You dropped your bags, right there on the sand, and ran after me north to my farm. By the time we got to my farm, you were already explaining what you'd do. I wasn't listening; I was too caught up in the moment. Inside of the barn, I stood there stroking Belle. You were doing the actual delivering, and suddenly you say, "...She's here." I look down and gasp._

_"Belle, you're a mommy now!" I whisper to my exhausted cow. I swear I see her smile, if cows can smile. I turn my attention to you and the calf. "What should her name be? I want you to choose. Since you've been such a big help."_

_You shrug. "I don't know. I like Melody…" I smile. That's a wonderful name. "She needs to nurse," you then said, "let's leave them alone for a while. It's been a long day for both of them."_

* * *

By now I'm walking through the forest leading up to the mountain. It's a long walk visiting you, but it's worth it. I'd only do this for you. I have to stop and take a break, though; as my stamina is wearing thin already from the work I've done this morning. I recognize where I am. I wonder if you'd feel the same butterflies in your stomach being here, considering we were here together once.

We had bonded so much after Melody was born. Every Wednesday and Thursday we had hung out together, talking about the cows or the weather, or even your job. Rain or shine, you always wanted to come and visit my farm. Belle and Melody adored you, and your natural knack with animals. Even my chickens were kind to you, and they were usually crabby animals. Every animal loved you.

* * *

_I sighed, deep in my work. I was low on money and needed to forage in the forest in order to get enough money for a new house extension. Since it was Fall, I could only really find mushrooms and grasses. It was hot and sunny. I wander deeper into the forest, not finding much of anything. It's not a good day for foraging._

_"Yip! Yip!" I hear the patter of paws running, and it's getting louder. Suddenly, something large and black is on my chest, and I'm on my back on the ground. _

_"What the hell…?" I mutter and lie there, defenseless, on the ground. The large black mass uncovers itself as a wild dog licking my face. And he brought friends. I'm surrounded by these furry creatures, and I'm not scared, just… uncomfortable._

_Rich, deep laughter fills my ears. "Chelsea…" The voice musters. It's you, and I'm glad you're there to save me. You whistle, and all of the dogs run over/off of me, and near you. You had brought pet food, and were handing it out to the wild dogs. I got up, brushed myself off, and went to pet some of the dogs. "They don't have a home, they live here," you explained, "and once a week I come out here to play with and feed them. I know they can find food in the wild, but they're such nice dogs, and it's fun to play with them…" _

* * *

In the forest, now, I can't see any dogs. I haven't, lately. Normally you can hear barks or the rushed sounds of running paws, but lately it has been eerily silent in the forest. None of the animals act alive anymore. You have such a huge impact on them, the way you treated all of them with respect.

I sigh, wipe my brow, and continue with the journey to the top of the mountain. I can't help but feel so bittersweet, thinking of the mountain. I've been the happiest girl in the world up there, literally on top of the world, all because of you. I wonder sometimes if you can think about that night, the end of the third year together on the island. I wipe a single tear from my eye, reliving that night.

* * *

_I wait, impatiently, in front of my farm like you had told me to. You said 6:00 pm, and it was only 5:30, but I was too excited not to wait. All of my chores were done, and it was one of the last days of Winter, so there were no plants to care for. I bent down and played with some snow for about twenty minutes, until I saw your familiar frame enter my land. "Sorry I'm early…" You mutter, more shy than usual. _

_I offer the usual hot milk, and say that it's really no problem. I decide not to mention that I'd been waiting for so long, and you ask if I'm ready. Eagerly, I nod. You had said that morning that you had a surprise for me, and I couldn't get it off of my mind. You led the way, and I followed you. We got to the forest, which was difficult to see through at night. _

_You look at me. "Hold my hand, Chelsea. I don't want you to get lost, not tonight." I do as I'm told, and blush a deep shade of red when I feel your warm fingers entangle with my slender ones. "Your hands are so cold…" You say, in wonder. I just giggle, incapable of speaking thanks to the sparks traversing my body, which stem from the points where our skin meets. You navigate, and I feel us passing over rocks and between trees. Finally, we reach the winding path to the top. "You really have to be careful," you warn. Somehow, we make our way to the top, and my legs feel like they're on fire. _

_I see the lights from the town so far underneath us, and the view goes on for miles, illuminated by the full moon in the sky. I look at you, not wanting to let go of your hand. "Look up." I do as you say, and my breath catches in my throat. The stars that night were brighter than I'd ever seen them, twinkling across the sky. Shooting stars fly by, and I wished for you. _

_I laugh. "Did you make a wish? I did!" I squeal, sounding like a little girl again. _

_You nod. "Yeah, Chelsea. And. Um… I want to make it come true. My wish… Is… I love you, Chelsea. I have since I saw how interested you were in treating your animals well. I've always admired you and how hard you work. I think you're absolutely beautiful, and smart, and perfect…" I can't speak. I stay silent. You blush, and pull your hat down again. "Umm… Just… Forget it." _

_You start to say something else, but I interrupt you with the collision of my lips onto yours. I throw my arms around your neck, and I feel yours slowly snake across my waist. While we're kissing, deep and passionately, I take off your hat so I can feel your white hair slip between my fingers. Your tongue begs entrance into my mouth, and I allow it. Finally, we pull apart, catching our breaths. "I… I love you, and my wish just came true too!" I say, and then I kiss your cheek. I was so happy, and so overwhelmed from that experience._

_You smile. I see the light in your eyes, now that your hat isn't shadowing them. The moonlight delicately plays on your smooth features, and I see you reach into your pocket. "Chelsea…" You begin, pulling out a sparkling blue object, "will you… Marry me?" _

_I gasp, accepting the blue feather. "Of course! I love you… So much…" We kissed again, and you led me back to my home. It was late, and I invited you inside. I slept that night safe in your warm embrace that pulled me close to your chest._

* * *

I had now reached the top of the mountain. I walk to the farthest edge, and see a large stone placed in the rocky ground. I kneel in front of it, and that's when all of my locked up tears escape from my eyelids. You're here, forever in the same place where you proposed. And far away from where you were taken, so suddenly…

* * *

_It's a Wednesday morning, and I excitedly pace across the dock at the beach, waiting for my fiancé to come home. I can't wait until we're married, and he can stay at my house every day. _

_After an hour of pacing, I sit on the dock. He's running a little late today, I guess. It's unusual for him, but I can't control the seas, and neither can he. The sun is high in the sky, but the springtime breeze keeps the temperature bearable. It's noon now, and he's still not here. Mirabelle and Julia arrive at the beach, anxious for him to arrive with new products._

_I continue to stare at the ocean. There's no sign of a boat. There's nothing. The sun makes its way all the way across the sky, and eventually night has fallen. I sigh and go home._

_The next day, while I'm heading to the beach, Mirabelle approaches me in tears. "Oh, Chelsea! I'm so sorry… He… The beach…" My heartbeat quickens, and I don't believe her. I can't believe her! Nothing bad has happened… Last Friday morning I waved my goodbyes, and told him I loved him. He told me he loved me, and that he'd be back this week. He just ran late, it's not a big deal. But I know something is terribly wrong._

_I sprint to the coast of the beach. The tide is high, as usual, but it's moving over an object not usually there. I walk over to it, knowing full well what it is before I see it. "No… No!" I yell, seeing the black cloth sticking to the lifeless body. The white hair is moving with the water, becoming tangled and infused with seashell particles. I fall onto my knees and cry, screaming, over my fiancé's body. _

_I later found out that his boat was sent off course in a violent storm, and had hit a large rock. He drowned at sea, and was the only one on that boat to have a discovered body. Nobody survived._

* * *

I relive the day I found him washed ashore now, kneeling over his grave at the top of the mountain. Why'd he have to leave so early? I wanted for so long to marry him, to have a child together, to be his everything. He was my everything, but he had to leave this world so early. My eyes, at this point, are drained of every tear in my body. I feel like an empty shell, so void of emotion, but I know I have to keep pressing on.

For Belle. And for Melody, and for my chickens. My farm. I dedicated everything I did to the memory of my lost fiancé, hoping he'd be proud of me when we met again someday. I lean over his grave, my voice cracking and low, and whisper, "You visited this island twice a week, Vaughn. Now it's my turn to visit you."


End file.
